Dawn Till Dusk The Day I Die
by XmirrorXofXtruthX
Summary: I was so used to being alone, then HE came... he butted in and made me free, But  why do I feel so empty? A vampire Fic, Yaoi/ Shounen Ai, language, starbucks bashing and hinted violence
1. Prologue A family I never Had

"Naaaaa, Noaaaaah" Mary Alice Complained "Be patient" I sighed "Riley should be back soon" That's Mary Alice for you, always complaining. "How soon?" "Soon" God does she ever shut up? "I'm soooo thirsty" "So am I so shut up!" I snapped. I instantly regretted it; it looked as if she would be crying if she could. "Look I'm sorry" She sill pouted "I'll go hunt down Riley!" "Okay!" she cheered, instantly happy. God I will never understand women. I walked outside, smelling the air for the familiar scent of human… none. Good, I couldn't afford to kill any now, not with Riley on the way, we always try not to kill more than necessary "Riley" I called out "RILEY!" I heard footsteps about three miles north of where I stood. "Noah?" he called "Yeah, How many did you get?" he paused "Three" "Good, that's one for each of us" , "Yep" I guess he had ran pretty fast because he appeared out of the forest and landed in front of me "Hey, did you miss me?", "Yes but not NEARLY as much as Mary Alice" Sarcasm nearly dripping off my voice. "Wow, didn't think that was possible" he replied, lightly kissing me on the nose. "Now let's get back to everyone's favorite ninja before she gets impatient." I said rolling my eyes, and then I paused "Aren't you forgetting a little something?" "Oh yeah!" and he disappeared. "He wrapped one arm around my waist and I rolled my eyes again. "I'm baack" he said in a sing- songy voice "let's just go already" we ran the short way back. Riley walked through the door only to be tackled to the ground by a white and black blur. "How many did'ja get?" Mary Alice asked excitedly and Riley grinned, ruffling her hair "Three" She grinned as well "Great! Let's eat!" "Drink" I corrected "Sure, whatever, chow time!" In case you were wondering me and my small family are a coven, a coven of vampires Riley, my best friend and brother figure (although I suppose I DO have a small crush on him) who looks about in his twenties, is a tall boy, brunette with violet eyes. Mary Alice, my surrogate little sister was small, only twelve when she was changes, with long black hair and light pink eyes. And me, well, I look about 15 (human years of course) and 200 in vampire, I'm stuck between the other two not too tall but not as short as Mary Alice. I'm an unholy mix of blonde and brown with amber colored eyes. I sunk my teeth into the closest body. Ah, delicious. Riley Looked at me, his smile playful "Yum" Mary Alice said, her face messy. We all stood, Riley cleaning up what little was left and Mary Alice yelled "RACE YOU!" To me before blurring out the door. I caught up with her almost instantly and soon I was ahead "How did you do that" she demanded "It's a gift" I reply bluntly and Riley lifts me up bridal style "H- HEY! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" "Nu- uh" he replies, grinning that shit eating grin of his. Damn you Riley, damn you.


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

I sighed as I fell onto the bed of our newest hideout. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I stay with these two, they're loud, they complain. I began to list off the many reasons why I should leave. But then I remembered…. The day I met Riley…

_~flashback~_

_The sky is grey and there is no sun out, it's pouring rain so hard that you cannot see for too far. A small figure sits on the curb with a coffee in his hand and a black with white fur lined winter coat. He doesn't look out of place; it's the middle of January. He blows on it and takes a sip, looking up towards the sky. His face is covered by his hood, but from his lips you could tell he was porcelain colored with full very light pink lips... He smiles sadly and drinks more. Suddenly, he feels as if he's being watched, he whirls around to see a tall, hooded figure standing above him. He jumps up, terrified. "It's alright, I won't hurt you" the figure says, pulling back his hood to reveal a very handsome face with slightly wavy dark brown hair and smiling violet eyes. The boy relaxes only slightly, his stance wary. "Seriously, I just want to talk" He assures the boy sitting on the curb. The boy slowly sits next to him, staring at him curiously. "Listen… uh… you've probably figured out what you are by now right?" He asks and the other is surprised, how does this person know what he is? He nods. "Well… I'm like you" The brunette says The boy gasps in surprise, the teenager smiles at him softly " yeah…And you looked kinda lonely so I figured I would talk to you" The hooded boy gazes at his coffee "Do you have a coven?" The strange boy asks and he shook his head "Hm… would you like to join mine?" the boys head snaps up in shock. Who was this person? "Oh! I'm Riley by the way" He says, holding out his hand to the smaller. The younger takes it "What's your name?" Riley asks and the boy turns to face the wet street. "Do you have one?" the boy shakes his head Riley frowns. The younger boy decides that he doesn't like it when he frowns and holds out his coffee to the brunette, happy to see that he smiles again, making a small smile spread over his lips as well. "Can I take off your hood?" Riley asks; his violet eyes curious. The hooded boy bites his lip, but he knew he couldn't refuse this strange person anything, even though he'd only known him for a short time. He nodded. Riley smiles and pulls off the others hood slowly. He gasps just a little. The boy is pretty, like a little doll, his hair was blonde and flew about his head like a curled halo. His eyes were golden and wide, framed by long eyelashes. Skin the color of a doll as well. His full lips open slightly and he cocks his head to the side. "You know, you're pretty cute" Riley says, snapping out of his daze. The blonde flushes. Riley stands and offers his hand to the younger blonde, he takes it and they stand "If you don't have a name, can I name you?" Amber eyes widen, he looks down, flattered. He nods. "Hm… how does Noah sound?" he finds himself dazed as a heart melting smile graces his face and nods happily. "Great, uh… I'll see you around I guess" Riley says, walking away. Noah stares, eyes wide "I- I want to!" He calls running to him and stopping when he was behind him "You want to what?" He asks "I- I want to stay with you… be in your coven I mean!" he clarifies, looking up at Riley with determined eyes. A warm smile spreads over Riley's face _

"_I was hoping you'd say that" _

_~End Flashback~ _

_Guess I've changed a lot since then_ I sighed, turning over. My blonde hair spread about as I looked at the cheesy wallpaper on the hotel walls. _He better feel damn important. _He heard the door open and he looked to see Riley walking in with KFC in his hands, grinning like a madman. _Well speak of the Devil _"I come bearing fried chicken!" He announced and I sat up. I smile and take the chicken. Riley smiled at me fondly and I smiled back, my eyes crinkling. _He hasn't changed a bit _


End file.
